Ergo Proxy Birth of the shadow (prologue to episode one)
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: This my version of the prologue how Ergo Proxy and Vincent Law were born before he left Romdeu to be with Monad. Lyrics belong to Manglobe and the band to the openening song.


Ergo Proxy

Birth of a shadow

The wind blew away the dust and sand for miles in vast never-ending wasteland that had been once a beautiful lush field of green. The clouds that covered the sky never let the light touch upon the vastness of the ruined cities. He stood there in his crimson red coat glaring his pale white eyes at the landscape letting the dust pass threw his dark red hair. For centuries he'd felt nothing but the bitterness of hatred within him like a dieses that can never be cured: Hypocrisy and betrayal was all he could feel as he clinched his necklace in his nail sharpened fist: Proxy One.

"Beloved." He turned gazing at her slender thin body watching her long white hair wave from the breeze. "Monad." She was tall and so beautiful with blue-grey skin and bright yellow eyes wearing an old tattered blue vest and shorts showing her stomach. At her feet lay the pod shaped like a bright green oval.

"Will _the others_ know about your plan?" Monad asked looking down at her feet.

"No. But soon others will play their part in time. It will be up to _him_ to decide who will become his children's leader. Who ever he chooses will be nothing but a mere puppet to me." One stared down at the pod.

"Does it have to be this way? What if they…" Suddenly, One snarled.

"The creators abandoned us! Leaving us to clean up their mistakes when they should have realized the truth their arrogance. I won't stand by while they leave us here to rot like rejects. Face it, Monad. The Proxies are nothing but rejects of the creators like it or not we nothing but products of their own imperfection."

"But what if still…they still love us?" She asked.

"If they love us they would have stayed here." He snorted.

Monad with her long fingers wiped away the condensed glass peering into the shell of the pod were it lay. It wore a strange white mask covering most of the right side of its face wearing the same red coat One has. Smiling she titled stroking the face of the sleeping creature.

"What is it?" Narrowing his eyes. She smiled staring into the creature's closed eyes. "He has a gentle face. Who is he?" One stared back at the endless landscape glimpsing only dim shines of light from above. "I am him and he is me. He is me and I am him. We are both the same being wither he likes it or not. We are both the name I have given him." Looking over his shoulder.

"The _shadow_ within him is of our making, Monad he my sadness and betrayal. Wither the shadow or the being we see now takes over will determine the fate of the Proxies, either way my plan will succussed wither or not he kills me in the end." One stared down at the masked Proxy grinning with ill intent.

"When he wakes give him your cells, they will activate his mission and begin the plan." Throwing her his necklace.

"But…what about the other?"

"Vincent Law, will be the name of the other. A refection of the creator's as they are, I fitting punishment of their betrayal."

His coat swung over Monad's hair heading towards the landscape ahead. As Monad watched her chest pounded nearly hesitating to ask she got up standing tall over the pod. "Will I see you again?" Suddenly Proxy One stopped without a flinch from his dark grey skin he didn't look back only focusing of lay ahead for the clone. "Find me. At the Awakening." Taking his steps the sand blew over his coat disappearing into the desert as she watched clinching the necklace.

Many years later…

It was daylight in the domed sky of Romdeu beautiful in all its form of white and golden towers that spread towards the very edge lower levels. He stood at the pinnacle of the tower of the leader looking down at the passing cars.

"Perfect. Everything is going exactly as I'd hoped. Soon he will return as Vincent Law without ever knowing of _what_ he is. And _she_ will be his utter demise," Laughing to himself behind his grotesque grin, "now. Creed, it's now time to play your part."

Within the brightness of Mosk hidden within the towered ally they faced one another pressing his lips against her. His white mask didn't stop him from kissing her for she too could only see her beloved in front of her. Monad pressed her forehead against him smiling feeling his soft touch caress her face. Suddenly her head twitched springing to her feet she could hear the words like she could see them.

"What's wrong?" He growled deeply. She turned still pacing towards the exit. "I have to go, but...I want you to takes this." Taking it in her hands she gave him her necklace gently caressing his hands, "don't worry I'll find you."

"Monad?" But he couldn't stop her as she sprinted through the alley before he could ask. "I'm sorry, Vincent. I love you."

Confused he stepped forward but suddenly the sky of the dome cracked in a blaze of fire.

"_YOU COMPLETE MY FATE. COME AND SAVE ME."_


End file.
